For Phase I of this study, information on head-injured persons has been collected in independent research efforts in Charlottesville, Virginia, and in New Delhi, India. A preliminary review of these data collection efforts indicated significant overlap in the type of information collected. Final analysis has identified differences and similarities in the etiology, treatment and outcome of these head-injured populations, but has indicated that prospective observational studies or clinical trials on head injured patients is feasible. The report on Phase I of the study "Mortality From Head Injury in Two Centers With Radically Different Organization of Emergency Medical Services" has been submitted for publication. This project is completed.